FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO
by carlosjim04
Summary: eL REY HELADO MUERE Y FINN... CREO QUE YA DIJE MUCHO


**FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO**

Finn tenia ahora 25 años avía detenido los planes de rey helado desde los 12 y así fue por 5 años.

Cuando finn tenia 20 años la princesa flama lo dejo por que no podía besarlo sin tratar de quemar el planeta por dentro, o abrasarlo sin provocarle quemaduras de 3 grado.

Finn estuvo aprendiendo magia helada con el rey helado, así lograría bajar su temperatura corporal y poder estas nuevamente con la princesa flama.

No le funciono, ya que el poder que tenía era tan fuerte que solo provoco que la princesa flama lo odiara y amenazara con matarlo si lo volvía a ver, Eso fue cuando finn tenia 21 años.

4 años después de estudio de magia helada, finn tuvo tanto poder que le costaba mucho controlarlo.

Finn regreso a su casa árbol después de practicar el control de sus nuevos poderes.

Jake: - Finn hermano como te fue hoy, y llegas demasiado tarde jovencito?

Finn: - Lo se y lo siento el rey helado me estuvo enseñando una forma de controlar mis nuevos poderes, recuerda que aun no se controlarlos, pero ya me es mas fácil hacerlo.

Jake: - Lo e notado un poco raro últimamente, como si estuviera demasiado cansado.

Finn: - Pasa demasiado tiempo entrenándome para poder controlar mis poderes y dice que se siente demasiado mal, como si estuviera muy enfermo.

Jake: - Finn si el rey helado esta enfermo deberías cuidarlo mientras mejora y cancelar tu entrenamiento un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el rey mejore.

Finn: - Tienes razón hermano daré un poco de tiempo pasare todos los días cuidando del el y diciéndole a Gunter que lo cuide en la noche.

Finn paso una semana cuidando al rey helado, pero en vez de mejorar la salud del rey empeoraba, finn ya se estaba preocupando, se dirigió al teléfono y llamo al hospital del dulce reino.

Finn: - Hola princesa doctora?

PD: - Si finn en que te ayudo?

Finn: - Puedes venir al reino helado, el rey helado lleva una semana enfermo y ya me estoy preocupando por el.

La princesa doctora salió del hospital lo mas rápido que pudo, llego al reino helado donde la esperaba finn, ambos fueron a la habitación del rey helado, para que la doctora lo revisara.

PD: - Finn el rey helado debe ser llevado rápido al hospital del dulce reino.

Finn: - Esta demasiado grave, dijo gritando preocupado.

PD: - Si finn hay que llevarlo para hacerle exámenes y poder saber lo que tiene el rey helado.

Finn acompaño a la princesa doctora al hospital del dulce reino.

En el hospital la princesa doctora con ayuda de la dulce princesa le realizaron cientos de exámenes al rey helado.

Finn esperaba con impaciencia en la sala de espera, esperando recibir buenas noticias de las princesas. En ese momento llego gunter a darle a finn una nota que tenia el rey guardad.

Finn: - Que pasa gunter?

Gunter le entrega la tarjeta a finn.

Finn: - Gracias gunter.

Finn lee la tarjeta y se sorprende era el numero del medico personal del rey helado.

Finn guardo la tarjeta y espero las noticias de las princesas, no espero mucho a los pocos minutos ambas salieron con buenas y malas noticias.

DP: - Finn el problema que tiene el rey helado no tiene cura los elementos que se necesitaban se extinguieron durante la querrá de los champiñones.

PD: - La enfermedad que el rey helado tiene lo matara en 3 días, me dijo que quiere regresar a su reino, ¿que opinas?

Finn: - Por mi esta bien es decisión de él y no voy a negarla, gunter me dio el numero de su medico personal el cual no sabia que tenia, lo llamare en cuanto lleguemos al reino helado, y podre tener otra opinión.

En cuanto llegaron al reino helado finn coloco al rey helado en su habitación, corrió al teléfono y llamo al medico del rey helado.

El medico era un medico mágico, que vivía en los limites de Ooo y Aaa.

En el reino helado de Ooo, finn se dirigió al teléfono y llamo al numero que gunter le dio anteriormente.

Finn: - Buenas se encuentra el medico?

MH: - Si, con el habla.

Finn: - Necesito que venga de inmediato al palacio del rey helado.

MH: - Por como lo dices parece que es muy urgente.

Finn: - Es una gran emergencia, venga lo mas rápido que pueda.

El medico del rey helado llego rápido al reino helado.

Entro en el palacio y fue recibido por Finn.

Finn: - Usted debe ser el medico, no?.

MH: - Si yo soy el medico personal del rey helado simón, y tu eres?

Finn: - Soy finn el humano, lo llevare a la habitación del rey, acompáñeme.

MH: - Finn el humano?, a si el rey helado me dijo que te nombraría príncipe, como él me dijo durante sus citas medicas, finn el príncipe helado.

Finn: - Finn el príncipe helado, no sabia nada de eso?.

MH: - Por otra parte, llévame a la habitación del rey Simón.

Durante el camino fin fue pensando en lo que le dijo el medico.

Finn: - Finn el príncipe helado?. Sera acaso que el rey helado piensa nombrarme príncipe de su reino?

Una ves en la habitación real, el medico le realizo muchos exámenes al rey helado y llego a una conclusión.

MH: - Príncipe finn, el rey simón tenia una enfermedad con la que lleva peleando 20 años, es que hubiera muerto hace 18 años pero le di un medicamento mágico que le impedía a la enfermedad avanzar.

Finn: - Dicha enfermedad tiene cura verdad?.

MH: - NO, el medicamento atrasaba el avance, pero todavía no existe la cura para la enfermedad.

El rey simón se volvió inmune al medicamento y la enfermedad, le esta cayendo de golpe.

Finn: - De que enfermedad se trata medico?.

MH: - Como medico hechicero debería tener la cura para esta enfermedad, pero no los médicos hechiceros no sabemos ni como tratarla, ni el como se dio la enfermedad.

Finn: - De que enfermedad se trata, le pregunto un poco serio.

MH: - No te molestes, el rey simón tienen 4 agujas de hielo que se están clavando en su corazón, en partes imposibles de extraer, el medicamento mantenía el corazón funcionando y alejaba las agujas lo mas posible de este.

Finn: - Es demasiado grave, que se puede hacer?.

MH: - Nada, le puse una vacuna que lo mantendrá vivo 2 semanas y después de eso el morirá.

Finn: - Él es el rey helado, el rey de este reino, un reino no se puede sostener por si solo, necesita un gobernante.

MH: - Por eso me dijo que te nombraría príncipe del reino helado, pero el rey te dará detalles.

El rey helado simón necesita descansar todo lo que pueda, no debe realizar deberes que tengan que con el reino, ni realizar ningún esfuerzo físico, si es que quiere vivir las 2 semanas que le quedan de vida.

Finn: - Muchas gracias, yo mismo veré que así se haga.

Finn entro en la habitación del rey simón y le dio las indicaciones del medico.

Finn: - Rey helado el medico dijo que no realizara ningún esfuerzo físico, quédese siempre en su habitación.

RH: - Y que se supone que hare con los deberes reales?.

Finn: - Yo me ocupare de dirigir su reino mientras mejora.

RH: - No finn tu serás el nuevo rey del reino helado.

Yo estuve secuestrando princesas para tener un heredero, para que dirija el reino, pero siempre arruinabas mis planes.

Finn quiero que tu seas el nuevo rey del reino helado por esa razón, por que te e considerado un hijo desde que comenzaste a aprender magia helada conmigo.

Finn: - Le estoy agradecido y acepto su trono y el peso que me esta colocando, le diré a gunter que cuide de usted mientras regreso a la casa de árbol.

Finn corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa de árbol y le conto todo a jake.

Jake: - Hermano estas loco no puedes aceptar tal cosa, eres un héroe, un aventurero.

Todo eso se ira al caño si aceptas la corona del reino helado.

Finn: - Es muy tarde jake, ya la acepte y no puedo cambiar de parecer, en parte es nuestra culpa que él no tenga un heredero.

Jake: - Él estuvo secuestrando princesas, nosotros las recatábamos por que era nuestro deber de héroes y sales diciendo que en parte tenemos culpa.

Finn: - Jake, estuvimos golpeando, pateando, e insultando a un moribundo.

Jake: - Aun así no me parece razón para que aceptes esa corona.

Finn: - Muy tarde jake el domingo será mi coronación, y como mi hermano espero que asistas.

Con esto finn sube a dormir y en la mañana jake le prepara huevos con tocino e intenta persuadirlo de que no acepte esa corona, pero fue en vano.

Finn se retiro hacia el reino helado un poco molesto con jake por no apoyarlo. Entro en el palacio y le dijo a gunter.

Finn: - Gunter puedes retirarte, ve a preparar el almuerzo y sorpréndeme.

Gunter se retiro de a habitación y finn comenzó a cuidar del moribundo rey.

Así llego el sábado y finn fue nuevamente a ofrecerle a jake asistir a su coronación.

Finn: - Jake hermano por favor te pido que racistas a mi coronación mañana.

Jake: - No se finn tendré que pensarlo por que aun no estoy seguro de este asunto.

Luego finn fue a ofrecerle lo mismo a marcy.

Finn: - Marcy mañana me nombraran rey del reino helado, por que el rey simón esta casi muerto.

Marcy: - Finn eso es grave, claro que asistiré a tu coronación mañana.

Finn: - Gracias marcy te recomiendo que llegues con sombrilla ya que será a las 12 medio día.

Finn se retiro rumbo al dulce reino.

Finn: - Dulce princesa, tengo una noticia que darte.

DP: - Cual es finn, dímelo.

Finn: - Mañana a las 12 medio día será mi coronación como nuevo rey del reino helado, el rey simón esta casi muerto y yo asumiré su trono.

DP: - El rey helado se va a morir. Dijo un poco alegre la princesa, claro que asistiré a tu coronación finn.

Finn se dirigió al reino del fuego con la esperanza de poder ver e invitar a su princesa a su coronación.

Finn entro en el palacio del reino de fuego después de que flambo le pusiera un escudo, se acercó a la sala real y pudo observar a su princesa nuevamente en la lámpara que jake le conto donde la tenían antes de conocerla. La princesa flama se veía muy triste por estar encerrada y finn la miro aun con más tristeza. El rey flama se molesto y le dijo a finn.

RF: - Finn el humano dime que es lo que quieres, y lárgate de mi presencia.

Finn: - Rey flama e venido a invitarlo a usted y a su hija a mi coronación mañana a las 12 medio día en el reino helado, seré nombrado nuevo rey de ese reino, y me gustaría que me honren usted y su hija con su presencia.

RF: - Finn mañana tengo muchos asuntos que realizar, y como podrás ver mi hija esta encerrada en esa lámpara hasta que aparezca un joven que quiera esposarla en matrimonio.

Finn: - En todo caso me gustaría ser ese hombre e traído para usted y su hija y hermoso regalo si lo acepta.

RF: - Finn de que regalo se trata?

Finn: - Mi medico real es un gran herrero científico, y me hiso estas coronas para que usted y se hija puedan soportar el hielo y el agua, si quiere otro tipo de regalo dígamelo y yo lo buscare.

RF: - Me sorprendes y realmente funciona?

Finn: - Puede usted probarlo.

Finn aprovecho el calor del reino para crear un poso de agua, con un poco de temor el rey s piso el poso y no le paso absolutamente nada y se sorprendió.

RF: - Príncipe finn me as dejado sorprendido estas coronas realmente funcionan, te cedo la mano de mi hija.

E l rey bajo la lámpara que contenido a la princesa flama la cual salió corriendo donde estaba finn y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras se disculpaba, lo soltó salió con el del reino, se tiro de rodillas y comenzó a disculparse por los intentos de asesinato.

PF: - Finn por favor discúlpame me di cuenta que fue un accidente cuando estaba en la lámpara lo pude pensar todo y llegue a esa conclusión, todas las noches soñaba contigo por que aun te amaba y lo hago te amo finn y nunca lo deje de hacer cuando te atacaba comenzaba a llorar.

Finn: - no te preocupes te perdone hace mucho tiempo, ahora debes ponerte tu corona ya que iremos al reino helado a esperar a que sea mañana y pueda recibir mi corona.

PF: - Si finn vallamos. La princesa se puso su corona y su fuego paso ser de un hermoso color azul.

Una vez en el palacio del reino helado, gunter llego como desesperado a recibir a finn.

Finn: - Princesa debo ir a ver al rey simón y puedes esperarme aquí un momento.

PF: - Claro finn.

Finn fue corriendo a la habitación del rey Simón y lo auxilio con un tanque de oxigeno ya que no podía respirar bien, cogió una Maquina de rayos X, que el rey tenia y observo que una aguja se le metió completamente en el corazón, solo hacían falta 3 y una se estaba empezando a meter.

Finn al igual que su princesa estuvieron llorando la condición del rey Simón una buena parte de la noche y se durmieron en el trono que era demasiado suave.

Al día siguiente finn preparo todo lo necesario para la coronación.

La princesa le presto mucha ayuda con lo rápidos que eran los 2 en poco tiempo terminaron todo y se sentaron a almorzar juntos.

Ya en la hora de la coronación llegaron todos los invitados por finn con excepción jake.

Finn: - (suspiro) al parecer a jake después de todo no le importo mi coronación, no se a presentado, incluso todas las criaturas de reino están igual igual que los invitados especiales.

El rey Simón llego en silla de ruedas al lugar de la coronación y comenzó la ceremonia de esta.

RH: - Criaturas del reino e invitados del príncipe estamos aquí para celebrar la coronación de finn el príncipe helado. Finn aceptas acerté cargo de proteger a cada criatura del reino y no permitir ningún daño en este?

Finn: - Acepto.

Bla, bla, bla y todo lo que ce diga en una coronación.

RH: - acércate finn, finn dio un paso adelante, coloco sobre ti la corona del reino helado y te entrego la espada de la familia real. Era una hermosa espada ella de oro con plata y trozos de zafiros y rubíes que congelaba al enemigo.

- Levántate, finn se levanto, el rey dijo todos alaben a Finn el rey helado.

Todos en coro comenzaron a decir.

Todos: - Viva el rey para siempre (se usaba en tiempos antiguos como saludo a la realeza)

Después de la celebración el medico llevo al rey Simón a su habitación.

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a felicitar a finn. (Utilizare RFI para referirme a Finn desde ahora).

DP: - Felicidades finn o mejor dicho rey finn.

RFI: Gracias dulce princesa.

Marcy: Felicidades su majestad, si me lo permite tocare música para usted y sus invitados.

RFI: - Gracias marcy y precisamente te iba a pedir que tocaras.

Marcy tomo su bajo hacha y comenzó con la música. Toco varias melodías de felicitación y alegría.

Finn se retiro aparte con la princesa flama y la llevo a un jardín secreto que estaba visitando y adornando seguido.

PF: - Finn adonde vamos?

RFI: - Amor voy a mostrarte algo muy importante para mi.

Finn abrió la puerta de hielo y ambos entraron en el jardín.

- Este es mi jardín alegre vengo aquí cuando estoy triste y el me alegra.

La princesa flama lo observo y se dio cuenta de que todo el jardín trataba sobre ella.

PF: - Finn este jardín es hermoso aun que porque trata solo de mi. Porqué?

RFI: - Este jardín me alegra, tiene cada momento feliz que e vivido contigo, desde el primer día hasta ahora. El día en que nos conocimos, en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso y tuve que sacarte del centro del mundo (lo dijo riendo), en el que nos dimos abrazos sin que yo tuviera protección, y así hasta que llegamos a los días en los que intentaste asesinarme.

PF: - Finn te he pedido disculpas por eso lo dijo con tristeza.

RFI: - No te preocupes, yo era feliz recibiendo y esquivando todos esos ataques por que lo disfrutaba y sentía que pasaba tiempo de caridad contigo, llegaba a mi habitación aquí en el reino helado y dormía feliz al saber que mi amada princesa paso tiempo conmigo, tratando de matarme, pero pasando tiempo conmigo, esos 5 intentos de asesinato eran los mas felices de mi vida, finn dijo esto con mucha alegría.

PF: - Como que disfrutabas tratando de ser asesinado, finn yo ya me disculpe por todo eso y me sales diciendo esas cosas.

RFI: - Ya dejémoslo atrás y pensemos en el día en que realizaremos nuestra boda.

PF: - Nuestra boda, finn de verdad te quieres cazar conmigo, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

RFI: - Vamos a realizarla el día de tu cumpleaños, que opinas de eso?

PF: - Finn yo cumplo años dentro de 1 mes, no te parece poco tiempo?

RFI: - No es tiempo suficiente para realizarla lo mejor posible, y también bastante elegante.

PF: - Finn es una excelente noticia, me muero de las ganas de que llegue ese día.

RFI: - Hay algo mas, mi medico real, el mismo que realizo la corona que llevas puesta, esta trabajando en una forma de que estés en nuestro reino si necesitar la corona, que opinas.

PF: Me alegraría mucho finn, esperare con ansias ese día.

El rey helado Finn y su futura esposa la princesa flama esperaron por mucho tiempo decidieron ir al dulce reino y buscar hay el pastel de bodas, las entradas y otra clase de comidas para la fiesta después de la boda.

La gran pareja encontraron una dulce pastelería, entraron y hablaron con los encargados.

RFI: - Usted es el dueño de la pastelería?

PAS: - Si señor yo soy el dueño.

RFI: - Mi princesa y yo necesitamos un pastel de bodas, para el día 4 de julio de este año.

PAS: - Señor a nombre de quien hago el pastel?

RFI: - A nombre del rey helado, recuerde espero que lo entregue por lo menos el 3 de julio o el mismo 4.

PAS: - Puede contar que le preparare el mejor pastel que haya comido en toda su vida.

RFI: - Lo necesito de 3 pisos.

PAS: - A si será señor.

Mientras Finn se ocupaba del pastel la princesa flama se preocupaba por las golosinas de la fiesta de bodas, tenían que ser las mejores que haya probado, lo cual era difícil por tratarse del dulce reino en el cual hasta el piso se podía comer, una ves encontrada la princesa flama entro.

PF: - Puedo hablar con el encargado?

EN: - Señorita, yo soy la encargado de esta dulcería, en que la ayudo?

PF: - Quisiera que me reservara una buena cantidad de sus dulces y panecillos para mi boda con el rey helado finn.

EN: - Para cuando los ocupa princesa?

PF: - Que torpe sor los ocupo para el 4 de julio.

EN: - Para ese día estarán princesa.

Finn y la princesa se sentaron en una de las bancas de la dulce plaza y observaron a los dulces niños jugando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera la dulce princesa y arruinara el momento.

DP: - Rey finn es un honor encontrarte a ti y la princesa flama (lo dijo con celos), por lo que veo volviste con la princesa flama.

RFI: - Si princesa y el 4 de julio nos vamos a cazar, ese será nuestro día de bodas, lo dijo finn con mucho orgullo y alegría.

DP: - Finn me sorprende que ambos regresaran y decidieran cazarse después de que ella intentara matarte.

RFI: - Dulce princesa no tenemos tiempo para discutir eso, creo que nos retiraremos del dulce reino, con su permiso.

PF: - Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo esa chiclosa sigue celosa de nuestra relación y me eche en cara eso.

RFI: - Lo se, pero ahora debemos ir al reino de la princesa trapos ya que me dijo jake que hay se consigue los mejores vestidos y trajes de bodas.

Una ves que entraron finn compro el mejor traje que encontró y se lo probo, la princesa por su parte no solo compro el mejor vestido de bodas que vio si no también otros vestidos que le guitaron, finn al eso no dijo nada ya que eso se lo esperaba.

RFI: - Es una mujer eso me lo esperaba y me hubiera sorprendido que le bastara sola con el vestido de bodas pensó finn para si mismo.

Al regresar al reino helado finn recibió una mala noticia.

MH: - Su majestad rey finn, me temo que casi todas las agujas se le encarnaron al rey Simón en el corazón, el queda hasta el domingo, será mejor que prepare un entierro ya que no se puede evitar.

RFI: - Gracias medico, me encargare de su funeral.

MH: - Lo que mas importante es la condición del rey simón.

Siendo sábado en la noche finn y su princesa se quedaron despiertos esperando la muerte del rey.

RFI: - Hola marcy, puedes venir, sé que tu y Simón eran amigos en el pasado y fue el quien te dio a hambo.

Marcy: - Finn te oyes demasiado triste, por que razón que es lo que pasa.

RFI: - Simón esta muriendo puede que muera hoy o en la madrugada del Lunes, podrías venir y hacernos compañía ya que tu y el tienen casi la misma edad y se conocieron no es así.

Marcy: - Muy cierto finn, fue el quien me dio a hambo, y me cuido por un tiempo después de la querrá de los champiñones, iré lo mas rápido que pueda.

RFI: - Gracias marcy, gunter te estará esperando en la entrada.

A los 20 minutos Marcy se presento y gunter la llevo a la habitación del rey helado Simón, se encontró a finn y la princesa flama con mucha tristeza, ella sabia que a Simón le quedaba menos de 2 horas, ya que ella podía ver el aura de las personas y noto que el aura de Simón estaba casi desaparecido.

Marcy: - Finn, Simón le que menos de 2 horas, puedo observar su aura y la tiene casi desaparecida, lo siento tanto creo que te di malas noticias.

RFI: - No te preocupes marcy, eso era de esperar, el medico me dijo que moriría hoy y tal vez en 2 horas sea ese hoy, por otra parte llamare a su medico.

Finn se dirigió al teléfono y llamo al medico.

RFI: - Buenas noches, el medico, por favor?

MH: - Con el habla.

RFI: - Soy el rey helado finn, puede usted venir al palacio, el rey Simón creo que esta en agonía.

MH: - Voy en camino su majestad.

Al llegar el medico al palacio, le realizo un examen a Simón, Y llego a una conclusión.

MH: - Su majestad al rey Simón le queda menos de 1 hora, yo que usted, prepararía inmediatamente el entierro.

Al escuchar eso finn soltó en llantos, pero se tranquilizo sabiendo que Simón iría a un lugar mejor, con todas las princesas que el quisiera.

Paso una hora y el medico le dijo.

MH: - Rey Finn, el rey Simón, a muerto, lo siento mucho.

RFI: - Gracias medico hoy a las 5 realizare su entierro, puedo contar con su presencia?

MH: - Por supuesto su majestad.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando el rey helado Simón, murió, finn llamo a una vieja amiga.

RFI: - Hola, con la princesa ámbar por favor.

PA: - Con ella habla. Quien es?

RFI: - Princesa soy yo finn, puedes venir al reino helado, temprano necesito un favor.

PA: - Por supuesto finn voy en camino, finn supe que fuiste coronado como el nuevo rey del reino helado.

RFI: - Lo siento no pude invitarte ya que el camino es muy peligroso.

PA: - Si entiendo finn pronto estaré hay.

1 hora después la princesa ámbar llego volando en un dragón dorado.

PA: - Finn ya estoy en el palacio que es lo que querías pedirme?

RFI: - Ámbar puedo pedirte que le coloques un "ataúd de ámbar" al recién fallecido rey Simón. A las 5 de la tarde realizare su entierro, dijo esto con mucha tristeza.

PA: - Puedes llevarme donde se encuentra enseguida lo congelare.

RFI: - Es muy amable de tu parte princesa.

Finn llevo a la princesa ámbar a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo del rey Simón, y ella dijo una oración en latín, el cuerpo de Simón se congelo por completo poniéndolo en un bloque rectangular de ámbar.

Finn estuvo toda la mañana, haciendo los preparativos del entierro.

Todo lo tubo listo a las 2 de la tarde y fue a invitar a sus amigos.

RFI: - Dulce princesa.

DP: - Finn me alegro de verte.

RFI: - E venido a invitarla al entierro del rey helado Simón, hoy a las 5 pm.

DP: - Simón a muerto, eso es muy triste. En el fondo la dulce princesa saltaba de alegría.

RFI: - Me retiro aun tengo a algunas personas mas que ver.

Al retirarse Finn la dulce princesa se dirigió al teléfono y le dijo del entierro a cada princesa que el rey helado Simón había secuestrado y todas se alegraron decidieron realizar una fiestas para festejar el hecho.

Finn se dirigió a la casa del árbol para invitar y reclamarle a jake unos asuntos.

Finn se acerca a la puerta y la toca 3 veces…

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Obtiene repuesta, es BMO.

RFI: - BMO me alegro de verte.

BMO: - Finn, estas de vuelta.

RFI: - BMO sabes donde esta jake?

BMO: si finn, él se encuentra en dulce reino partió hace 5 minutos.

RFI: - Gracias BMO, debo ir a buscarlo.

BMO: - Por nada su majestad.

Finn se sorprendió al escuchar la despedida de BMO, y noto que él supo de su coronación.

RFI: - BMO sabias de mi coronación?

BMO: - Si pero jake no permitió que Neptor y yo fuéramos.

A finn le urgía mas hablar jake después de escuchar eso.

A si finn llego nuevamente al dulce reino y encontró a jake, con arcoíris y sus 3 hijos. Lo llamo aparte y los 2 hablaron.

RFI: - Jake, estoy un poco molesto contigo.

Jake: - Por cual razón finn?

RFI: - Te invite a mi coronación y no fuiste.

Jake: - Finn sabes que yo no aprobé que te coronaran como rey del reino helado.

RFI: - Bueno pasado, pasado, hoy a las 5 entierro al rey simón y quisiera que te presentaras.

Con esto finn se retiro al reino helado y llamo al sacerdote del reino para empezar con el entierro.

RFI: - Buenas busco al sacerdote de esta iglesia. Dijo finn entrando en ella.

SA: - No busque mas señor en que le puedo ayudar?

RFI: - Soy el rey helado finn, quisiera pedirle si podía realizar el entierro del rey simón en el reino helado en 1 hora.

SA: - Estaré hay en media hora tendré que buscar la ropa adecuada y llevar lo necesario pero en media hora me encontrare con usted, su majestad.

RFI: - Excelente lo estaré esperando en mi palacio. Con esto finn se retiro al reino helado.

Al llegar el momento de la misa de entierro finn coloco los asientos del sacerdote, de marcy, de dulce princesa, de la princesa ámbar y de jake.

RFI: - Comencemos.

Todos tomaron sus asientos y se prepararon para el entierro.

RFI: - Simón me comento de un lugar en donde colocaban a los reyes fallecido de este reino y me llevo a conocerlo será ahí donde colocaremos su cuerpo. Empieza padre.

PA: - Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para realizar el santo entierro de rey Simón.

BLA, BLA BLA…

Recogieron el cuerpo de rey Simón y fueron directo al lugar que finn menciono anteriormente.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que solo había pocos cuerpos menos de 10, como si los reyes del reino helado fueran casi inmortales.

Colocaron el cuerpo del rey Simón a la par del último rey y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

Finn regreso a su palacio y comenzó a gruñir entre dientes y renegar.

PF: - Finn que sucede, te pasa algo?

RFI: - Estoy molesto, por que jake falto a 2 asuntos importantes para mi, espero que no falte a mas importante.

PF: - Y cual seria ese otro?

RFI: - Nuestra boda.

PF: - Ya olvida a ese perro, al parecer ya no le interesa formar parte de tu familia.

RFI: - Esperemos a que pase la boda y si no asiste es que tienes toda la razón, te parece?

PF: - De acuerdo esperemos ese día, te parece si le pido a mi padre que realice la ceremonia?

RFI: - Me parece muy bien, tus deseos son mis ordenes princesa.

PF: - Te gustaría ir a la habitación a hacer el 15? Dijo seductoramente.

RFI: - Pero flamita estamos en luto no podemos esperar hasta mañana?

Suspiro – Tal vez tengas razón, pero será lo primero que haremos mañana.

RFI: - EL 15 estamos a 2 semanas de casarnos y ya quiere el 15, será una mañana larga, suspiro.

Finn y su princesa se retiraron a sus habitaciones y tuvieron una buena y tranquila noche.

Llego el día y finn fue despertado de un grito que le dieron, no pudo evitar asustarse y caer al piso de un golpe.

PF: - Finn es de mañana o sea ya podemos hacer el 15?

RFI: - Au, me lleve un gran susto y un fuerte golpe y para eso me despiertas, dice medio dormido.

PF: - Lo siento pero me prometiste que seria hoy.

RFI: - Lo se pero supongo que podemos esperar hasta después del desayuno o el almuerzo.

En eso llega Gunter, finn le había colocado un aparato especial que le permitía hablar.

GU: - Su majestad el desayuno ya esta por servirse.

RFI: - Gracias Gunter enseguida vamos.

Finn y la princesa flama se colocaron al frente cada uno.

PF: - No puedo esperar a que el termine para obligarlo a hacer el 15. Decía pensando.

Finn termino pero se escondió detrás de sus deberes reales para no realizar el 15 que la princesa desea.

PF: - Rey helado finn, cuando me va a dar el 15 que me prometió anoche, o es que piensas parecerte a esa chiclosa? Pregunto molesta, ya tenia casi todo el día esperando.

Finn puso los ojos como platos y vio que su princesa estaba teniendo razón.

RFI: - Diablos ella tiene razón me estoy escondiendo en mis asuntos para ocultar mis sentimientos como lo hace la chiclosa.

Finn se levanto en carrera y fue donde estaba la princesa.

RFI: - Flamita me di cuenta que tienes razón, vallamos a hacer el 15, le diré a Gunter que no permita que nadie nos moleste en lo que queda de la tarde.

PF: Excelente, así sea es perro?

RFI: - Jake, el nunca viene de visita.

Ellos se retiraron a la habitación de finn y hay estuvieron toda la tarde haciendo el 15.

Esto fue placentero princesa decía finn con mucho cansancio.

PF: - Si lo fue finn, pero quiero mas.

RFI: - Mas?, dijo preocupado por el mismo.

El día de la boda finn llamo a la pastelería y pidió el pastel que aparto y el resto de los dulces ordenados días atrás.

El y su amada fueron al reino de la princesa trapos a recoger el esmoquin y el vestido de bodas de la princesa.

Ya era 3 de julio y finn se armó de valor y fue al reino de fuego a ver a su suegro a quien le tenía pánico.

RFI: - Rey flama soy finn el rey helado y e venido a pedirle que realice mañana la ceremonia de bodas y coronación de mi princesa y su hija como nueva reina del reino helado. Puedo contar con su presencia.

RF: - Rey Helado usted no se a casado a un con mi hija, lo dijo de mal humor, estaré ahí realizando su boda.

RFI: - Eso hará muy feliz a su hija ya que fue ella quien me pidió que se lo pidiera.

RF: - Puede retirarse de mi presencia, nos veremos mañana.

Al día siguiente el rey flama fue el primero en llegar al reino helado usando la corona de protección que finn le había regalado.

PF: - Padre, dijo alegre y corrió a darle un abraso.

RF: - Hija, y el correspondió el abraso.

Muy bien iniciemos con la boda.

RFI: - No podemos, ya que los invitados aun no llegan. Debemos esperarlos ya que en ellos están el padrino, la madrina, la música.

RF: - Muy bien sigamos esperando, mientras puedes mostrarme el lugar donde a estado viviendo mi hija durante todo este tiempo.

RFI: - Sígame pues.

Finn le mostro al rey todo el palacio.

Lo primero en llegar fueron los dulces, panecillos, y el pastel.

Luego llegaron los invitados importantes: Marcy, Dulce Princesa, Princesa Ámbar, todos menos Jake.

Finn acomodo a todos lo invitados de la princesa flama y los de su parte, se presentaron todos sus amigos, incluyendo los amigos que tiene en Aaa, se sorprendió al ver un asiento vacío, era el de Jake su hermano.

Finn se dirigió al teléfono y llamo a casa de jake.

RFI: - Hola Jake?

BMO: - No finn soy yo BMO.

RFI: - BMO sabes donde se encuentra jake?

BMO: - Me dijo que iría a tu boda.

RFI: - Bueno no se a presentado y empieza en cualquier momento. Gracias BMO.

Gunter fue a avisarle a Finn.

Gunter: - su majestad la ceremonia esta esperándolo, sabe como se pone el rey flama si lo hacen esperar.

RFI: - Cierto Gunter, gracias. Y finn salió corriendo.

A la princesa flama la entrego su hermano el príncipe flama y a finn su amiga Fionna la humana.

RF: - Ustedes están para presenciar mi entrega y la ceremonia de matrimonio del rey helado finn y mi hija la princesa flama. Finn observo por todos lados a ver si lograba ver a jake, pero fue inútil.

Después de la ceremonia de bodas el rey flama prosiguió con la coronación de su hija, mientras Gunter llegaba con la espada de la familia real.

- Hija te nombro la nueva reina del reino helado. Dijo todo orgulloso.

Rey Helado, se dirigió a finn, si no la cuidas bien vendré a quemarte.

**FIN**

**SI QUIEREN OTRA ABISEN **


End file.
